


Broken Planets

by RessyByJoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RessyByJoe/pseuds/RessyByJoe
Summary: Prince Lance McClain hated the Galran Empire. Though that wasn't staying much, he hated a lot of things; his father's obvious favoritsm towards his sister, his sister and the fact she doesn't talk to him for more then five minutes anymore, Coran's useless repeating lessons, and most importantly himself.Lance was unhappy so he left.The next day the Crown Prince of Planet Marmora ran away as well.Lance was now stuck in the war against the Galran Empire and it's a good thing he's made quite a few extordinary friends in the way.~~~~~ABANDONED BUT IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!





	1. Her braids

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I'm finally publishing this. Enjoy~

Now Lance's life was in no way prefect, although he was better off then others in a sense...okay way more then just a sense.

Prince Lance McClain of the planet Altea sighed and leaned back in his chair bored. The alien text he was supposed to be translating seemed to be floating around in his head and in the air long after be looked away from his book, zoning out. It was not hard, Balamrian was honestly not that different from his native language, but it was tiresome and Lance had no idea why Coran was forcing him to relearn a language he learned three years ago.

He sat up and pretended to be slightly interested in the book, twirling his pen in his hand. Skimming lightly over an old Balamrain myth of the warrior stars who fell in love, the young prince continued to zone out.

"LANCE!" Coran's voice interrupted rather irritably. The prince jumped and looked up at his frowning advisor and smiled sheepishly. "How many times must I tell you not to zone out while reading?" The orange haired man crossed his arms and glared at Lance.

Lance sighed and shurgged. "I already know this story, by heart mind you, there's no point in rereading it."

Coran's eyebrow twitched and he glared once more before sighing. "Lance, this Balamrain tale is of upmost importance. You need to know it for diplomatic reasons."

"I already know it though!" Lance growled back without thinking. "It's about the warrior of the North Star who fought so much he was sent to the South to learn peace. Once there he kept trying to fight and fight but got his ass handed to him by the South Star, who taught him peace and they fell in love. It's a beautiful story about why peace and love is so important to Balamrains." Lance huffed angrily out at the end and crossed his arms, watching Coran's reaction to his outbrust.

"Fine, you know it. You're dismissed from lessons for the day." Lance cheered in his head. "But do not think I won't tell your Father about this little adittude of yours."And with that Lance felt as if he got thrown into a bucket of water, and watched as his father's advisor walked out of the study.

Great another lecture over something stupid. Why can't you just keep your mouth shut McClain?

The prince sighed and leaned his head in his hands, taking deep breaths to calm his rapid heart. When he looked up and out the window, he sighed. He missed the days where Coran was once his best friend and partner in crime. The two played so many pranks on the castle staff, but that was gone now and Lance was left chasing ghosts.

Deciding his little pity party must end before he got too into it, Lance got up and cleaned the mess up from his lessons from the day. Leaving the study behind, Lance decided a quick snack would be best after his studies and before he snuck off to the training room.

Walking into the kitchens, Lance was greeted by the sight of his gorgeous older sister Allura, Crown Princess Allura McClain of the planet Altea mind your manners. She was sitting at the counter eating, a rare sight.

Lance approached cautiously but smiled at her nonetheless. "Hello Sister, how is your day fareing?" He internally winced at the formally of the conversation, it wasn't always like this.

The princess looked up from her book and at her little brother, her face indifferent. "It's going well. How were your lessons?"

She doesn't care, as always. Lance thought sadly. "They went well." He said curtly before turning around to grab a Dibalish, a common Altean fruit, hoping that meant the conversation was(n't) done. His heart ached when he peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw Allura was already back to reading her book, as if the conversation never happened.

After a few minutes of steady silence Allura got up from her stool and walked out of the room, her braids swaying behind her. Lance winced and looked down. The braids were beautiful, no doubt one of her servents had done them for her, but Lance couldn't help but wish for the times when he was allowed to braid her hair.

Those times are long gone Lance. Move on and get over it.

But before he could stop or even help himself he drifted off and back to a time long ago.

~~~~  
Allura giggled as she chased her younger brother around the throne room. Their father and mother watching them slightly as they discussed war plans with Coran. However the two children didn't care much for that talk.

Instead the two kept off of the walls and skidded around the room in their game of 'Kroash' (a game similar to earthen tag but more intense). Lance squeaked as he lept off the top of his father's throne, rolling as he landed. His sister not far on his heels.

The young prince ran up to his father and hid behind him. "Help me Papa!" Lance laughed out and smiled at him.

However his father reached around and grabbed him and held him still as his sister closed in on them. "Not today Lance, you are my cookie earlier." The old Altean laughed."This is revenge!"

Lance gasped and cried out for his mother and Coran dramatically as his sister grabbed him. "Nooooo papa! Why must you betray me??!" He leaned back into his father's arms and dramatically coughed, "Mama avenge  me."

His mother however just laughed and leaned down and pinched his cheek before giving it a kiss. "Now now, Lance. That's what you get for eating your father's cookie." She bent down in front of her two children and smiled at them. "Now we're discussing something important right now, would you two mind going to play somewhere else?"

After a chorus of 'No Mama's answered from the two children Coran leaned down and grabbed each of their hands and led them away.

"Coran you don't need to hold my hand anymore! I'm 8 vagras!" He whined and pulled his hand out of his semi-uncle's grip.

His uncle just laughed and ruffled his hair, effectively messing it up. "Now now my boy, you're still a child. Pretty soon you'll be all grown up and helping your sister rule Altea, time goes by fast for an old man like me. Let me enjoy this moment while I can."

Lance pouted but let Coran take his hand back. "Now you two, what was the bet for this Korash?"

Allura giggled and peeked around Coran to smile at Lance. "Lance has to braid my hair for me for the next two weeks!" Lance smiled back and giggled. He was not complaining about this arrangement for losing a Korash at all.

Coran just laughed as they all finally reached the royal princess's room. "Alright well, I hope they'll all as beautiful as always." He opened the door and the two ran in and climbed up onto Allura's bed. "Now you two, stay in here. I'll see you two for dinner." And with that the royal advisor closed the door and walked away.

"Braid my hair now Lance?" Allura looked at her younger brother of two years and smiled. "Please? I love your braids."

Lance laughed and motioned for Allura to turn her back to him. "Of course! You know you should've came up with a better punishment for a lost Korash, I would've done this anyways. I love your hair 'lura." He picked up a brush and ran it through his sister's beautiful white hair slowly.

As he braided he hummed an Altean lullaby his mother always sang, Allura joining in. As he sat there Lance wished this moment would never end.

Too bad it did.  
~~~~  
Lance blinked out of his memories and sighed. He felt so numb, but so shakey all at the same time. He just wanted this to end.

With those uphappy thoughts Lance looks down at his half eaten Dibalish and scowled at it. He threw it away deciding he just wasn't hungry anymore and made his way to his room so he could put on suitable clothes for training.

On his way to his room, he heard his father's voice close by and his ears perked, listening in on the conversation.

"..are getting weaker. We need stronger allies or we will lose this war." Said what sounded like Coran.

"And who might you suggest? We already have allies! They'll be enough." King Alfor snapped at his advisor.

Lance heard Coran sigh. "Sir, I know you think we have enough allies but it could never hurt to have more. Besides you have to admit the Momora would be a incredibly important Ally."

King Alfor nearly chocked, and Lance could only imagine how red his face might be. "Momora? Those Galran bastards only care for themselves! They would never help us and we would never help them! And that's final Coran!"

Lance could hear the anger and decided that was enough and quickly left the area, rushing to his room.

The thoughts of the conversation he overheard weighed on his mind as he pulled on his usual training clothes (a pair of tights and and a semi loose shirt). He knew the war with the Galran empire was going on far too long and they were using far too many resources, but honestly was teaming up with the Momora such a bad idea?

Lance shook the thoughts off and slipped out of his room quietly before sneaking into the training rooms. He wasn't excatly supposed to be in there as much as he was, but could you blame him? The only things Lance was allowed to do in the castle was study, study, and more studying. He was tired of it all, but he couldn't go against his Father.

The prince bit his lip and stretched a little before calling for the training simulations to begin. Level 15, as always.

This was his escape. Dodging and attacking the robots allowed his mind to wander and yet distracted him all at once.

Duck.  
Father telling Lance to study more for the millionth time this morning.

Sidestep.  
Coran slamming down the same Balamrain book over and over again.

Left Kick.  
Coran yelling at him for zoning out.

Duck again.  
Coran holding an 8 year old Lance during a storm, running his hands through the young Prince's hair as he flinches at the rocks hitting the ceiling.

Dodge to the right followed by a elbow to the neck, knocking the first robot out.  
Coran's door slam as he walked out without a goodbye.

Right hook.  
Allura's cold indifference to her once beloved brother.

Sidestep.  
Allura's braids.

Spin Dodge followed by an upper cut, another knock out.  
12 year old Lance sitting behind 14 year old Allura, laughing and playing with her hair as she hummed.

Level up.  
Allura smiling at Lance and telling him he was her world.

Kick. Dodge. Upper cut.  
Allura promising to always be there.

Another knock out.  
Allura slowly ignoring him as the years go on. Never having more then a five minute conversation.

Spin kick another in the chest.  
Hearing his father's voice.

Another knock out. Level up.  
Hearing that same voice tell him to never grow up and stay his cute little son.

Dodge a staff. Take the staff and knock two out at once.  
Alfor yelling at Lance to study. To grow up and be the diplomat he was born to be.

Swinging the staff to the left and slamming it straight through a bot's chest.  
His father changing after the death of his mother. Even going as far to blame it in Lance himself.

Hit one over the head with the staff. Level up.  
Lance watching as his father favored Allura.

Kick. Dodge. Punch. Swipe. Kick.  
Lance watching as his father ignored him.

Five knocked out. Level up.  
Lance being shoved away.

Punch. Side kick. Duck. Upper cut. Kick.  
Lance faking his smiles and his interest.

Level up. +5  
Lance hating himself and everything about him.


	2. Run away Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His last sight of his sister was her falling to her knees in tears, calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, don't worry the actual plot is coming soon.

Lance left the training room sweaty and brusied. He made it up to level 47 and he was happy with just that. He carefully made his way to his room. And once safely there he showered and dressed for dinner. 

The prince had just finished blow drying his hair when a servant knocked on the door, telling him that food was going to be served soon. Lance sighed and tiredly looked in the mirror, taking in his white hair and blue Altean marks, before steeling himself with a fake smile and making his way to the dining hall. 

He walked in unsurprised to see his family sitting there with guests. Every  night they had some sort of guest at their table, supposedly to help with alliences. Lance quickly took his seat next to Allura and smiled kindly at his guest, before conforming into the perfect prince who just ate and kept his mouth shut. 

Lance was allowed to talk during such meals, but he didn't. He's said too many wrong things and ended up grounded too many times. So no, Lance would not be participating in any mealtime chatter. Thank you very much.

Dinner was a boring affair, like always, Lance dutiful listened in and nodded slightly where he thought necessary. However when dessert came out, the conversation trailed in another direction. 

"My king, if we were to form an allience with you, what would we get in return? Outside of all the other deals you've made with others in the past?" The advisor for some planet on the Ultian belt bubble out, he looked rather like an Altean but his eyes were pure black and his skin pink. 

The Queen of the planet they came from sat next to him and nodded. She looked a more regal colour of purple. 

My father just cheerfully laughed. "Well what would you want? I assure that if it's within reasons we can give you special opportunities that none other has." Forever the diplomat.

Before the advisor can say another word the queen holds her hand up and locks eyes with Father. "Well as you know my daughter Ximla is coming of age and would need to be wed." 

Even without the look Lance felt everyone at the table pass at him, Lance knew the queen was talking about him. He just smiled kindly and looked to his father, dispite the fact everything in him wanted him to scream no. 

"It will be discussed and within three days we will have a deal your Highness." Alfor gave her a killer smile and the subject was brought up no more. Desserts were finished and the tables disbanded. The prince however didn't finish eating for fear of puking but he said his farewells to the royal visitors and sat at the table as they left. 

"Lance. Stay. We have important matter to discuss." Alfor said to his only son, who nodded meekly and turned to his father. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Why did you disrespect Coran during lessons when he was trying to teach you to be a better diplomat?"

Lance looked away and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and as time ticked on Lance realised his father was waiting for an answer. "I-i already had that tale memorized and figured I needed a new one to learn, sir." 

Lance hated this, his father was once a great man in his eyes but now cold and indifferent, just like his daughter. 

"That still gives you no right to disrespect him!" Alfor strictly said. "And from what I heard you yelled at him as well. Care to explain that Lance? No you can't. Lance what we are trying to teach you is how to be a diplomat and this rebellious stage needs to end. You are immature and this is getting tiring. You need to be a good leader that this planet can rely on but even that seems too big of a task for a small child like you." Alfor ranted.

"Honestly, you are more work then you're worth. Now as a punishment I need you to rewrite the entire set of Balamrain history books in 6 different languages, is that understood?" Lance nodded. "Good, now I'm too tired to discuss this talk of marriage tonight, so first thing in the morning be in the throne room so we can all discuss it. " 

Lance stood from his chair and bide his father and sister goodnight stiffly before fleeing to his room trying to keep the panic at bay, just long enough to reach his room. 

He barely reached the safety of his own room before Lance barely made it to his bed before collapsing in sobs, 7 words ringing in his head.

He tried really hard not to let this one get too bad. But Lance could never have complete control of anything apparently as he later on his bed in a curled ball. Shaking. Shivering. The walls were closing in. Everything was stop much. Goddamnit Lance, breathe. It's not hard! 

The prince was shaking too hard to even try to breathe, he kept trying and trying but ending up coughing horribly as he chocked on his tears. 

He just couldn't get those words out of his head.

Honestly, you're more work then you're worth.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

The prince didn't sleep well that night. Actually he didn't even try, the moment his tears dried up Lance forced himself numbly into his workout clothes (freshly cleaned, gotta love living in a castle) and dragged his way to the place his mind would go blank. 

After hours and hours of beating both himself and the gladiators senseless, Lance made his way to his room with two hours to go before meeting his father in the throne room. During those two hours Lance bathed and changed. 

And with what little leftover time Lance had he wore in the journal Coran got him when he was 10 and people still cared. It was his second escape, and nearly full, he wrote about whatever was on him mind. Most of the journal being filled with memories of the past and less fun memories of the present. It was felt like the journal was the only place he could be himself. 

Before Lance knew it he heard a knock on his door telling him it was time, he didn't finish this entry but figured he could when he got back, leaving his journal on the bed. Lance made his way to the throne room dreadfully and thought of ways he could try to get out of an arranged marriage. 

As the prince entered to throne room the fun laughter he heard from his sister and father died as they turned to him. He fakes a smile "Father."

The king sat back in his throne and looked down at Lance. "Lance. I do hope you know what we are meeting here today to discuss" Allura sat in his throne next to her father, as Lance nodded. "Good. Now I want this allience so I'm thinking of making the deal." 

Lance sighed and looked down, his own Father wanted to sell him away into a forced marriage for a simple alliance, not even caring for his feelings on the matter. It was sicking.  
And Lance honestly shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. But he had enough.

"No." Lance said loudly before his thoughts could catch up. He looked hesitatingly at his father only to see outrage, but before he could stay anything the prince continued. "I will not marry the princess of Wislodo, and I'm not going to marry anyone you chose for me. I am my own person don't you think I deserve my own decisions?" Lance was beyond terrified of what he had said but stuck to it. 

Though Alfor's reaction was still no less frightening. "No? No! How dare you! You are my son and a prince you will marry whoever I say you must marry!" Alfor looked ready to pop a blood vessel, his face was so red. 

Lance stood his ground. "But why?! I did not sign up for this and what do you care? You only want me to marry the soonest candidate so you can get rid of me faster!" 

"That is an untrue statement Lance! I'm marrying you off because you're almost of age! You are nearly 18 years old, and you need to continue the Altean line." His father yelled back and slammed his hand down on his throne's armrest. 

"Liar! If you cared so much about the line of Altean royalty then Allura would be engaged as well! You just don't care about me!" Lance shouted in anger.

Lance watched as his father blinked in surprise, the prince's voice choking with emotions. "You never cared! And you haven't in years! To you I am nothing more then annoying brat so you shove me into books in hopes to keep me away. But here I am and I say no!" 

Alfor cut him off before he could go more. "I dont care? Where are you getting these lies?" The king stood up and shouted louder then Lance. Allura sat to his side shocked. 

"Lies?! How dare you? They are not lies, it's the truth the only goddamn person you care about is Allura! I mean nothing to you but a pawn. I've had to watch these years as you grew only fond of her and indifferent to me. I watched as you let her get away with things I've been grounded in a room for months for. I've watched you laugh and smile at her as you glared at me moment later, and yet you still claim I lie?" Lance sobbed, tears streaming down his face but that did not stop him.

"The only lies here is this broken family! A family of liars and fakers and I'm done! I quit!" The prince ripped off his crown and threw it to the ground, the gem inside shattering as it bounce off the ground. "I'm leaving and if you try and stop me so be it I will just try over and over again to leave!" Lance turned and fled from the room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving a shocked Allura, Alfor , and Coran in his wake. 

Lance sprinted down the hall, hearing a belated roar of his name from his father and took two stairs at a time until he reached his room. The Altean was shaking as he locked his door and grabbed a bag from his closet, not even paying attention to the clothes his threw in it. He grabbed multiple bags of money and some other necessaries but once he heard the bangs at his door he notices it was time to go. 

"LANCE! LANCE OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW! LANCE!" He father's voice screamed through the door and Lance rushed to shove on a cloak and ran to his balcony and slide down the collum escaping to the first floor. He heard his door break as his feet touched to ground, both his father's and coran's voice yelled as they entered his room. However Lance took off sprinting down the halls of the first floor. 

He prayed and prayed no one would stop him as his made his way to the escape pods. He dodged and ran by so many servants and guards, he was shocked that he made it all the way to the pods before his sister was running down the hall calling name. 

Lance quickly rushed into a pod, typing in the code for a Lance as his sister ran down to hall to him.

"Lance! Please don't! Lance!" Allura sobbed locking eyes with Lance and stopping when she realized she was too far to stop him and Lance was already launching. 

His last sight of his sister was her falling to her knees in tears, calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to work out days for when I should post the chapters, I already have up to Chapter 5 typed out but I want to stay ahead. So does updates on Fridays and Saturdays sound good??


	3. Kidnapped by a midget and a gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt himself getting dragged away, and holy quiznak is this a kidnapping? Is this what a kidnapping feels like? 
> 
> Lance looked wide-eyed at the girl next to him who just smiled and shurgged at him. Quiznak these people are crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into some plot now.

Now once the former prince of Altea was in the pod leaving his planet, he realized the intensity of what he had done. 

Holy quiznak....

Lance fell back into the piloting chair, though there was no need to ploit a pod that much, and had to take a few deep breaths. Okay, more then just a few. 

It took the young prince quite a few dioblishes to calm down. His breath was still shakey and would remain that way for quite a bit. His body shook as well but to a lesser extent then what it originally had. 

Now Lance wasn't an idiot, he did not just jump into a pod and went for nowhere. No. He already had this planned out long ago, down to the very last detail, which is how he made it out of the castle so quickly. Lance had pre-planned his coordinates as well as saved multiple bags of currency in case he ever did, well he did this. And although he had it all planned out he never expected he would actually do it. 

The prince felt queasy and thought there was no harm in returning...right? 

Yes. There is. You can do this, make an adventure you've always wanted. You're free. 

He smiled at those thoughts and felt the quesiness ease away and realised yes he was actually doing this. And yes he was going to go through with it. 

And with determination set in the Altean's eyes he looked ahead to the universe before him and grinned. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Planet Beluim was a trading planet, and one of the best; full of swap markets and every single kind of organization and job you can imagine it was the best bet for starting a new life.

Lance's pod landed and he gathered the nerves he needed to step out. The young prince looked at his reflection in the window one last time, just to make sure he wouldn't be recognised on sight. 

Altean's were known to be able to shift into other races to help blend in and that's excatly what Lance did. He chose the closest race to Altean he dared, human. The prince's white hair was now brown, his eyes went from vibrant blues and greens and golds to a muted blue, his skin was lighted but his freckles remained, and most importantly his telling ears and Altean marks were gone. 

Lance looked human.

He also changed before he landed, in more common and casual clothes instead of the Altean robes, which he was very thankful his frazzled mind grabbed. 

One last look in the window had Lance set. Yes he was going to do this, and no he'd make damn sure no one would recognize him. He finally managed to leave, he did not want to return so soon. After all there was no doubt his father or Coran has sent out a message across the universe for him. 

With one final wave of determination Lance stepped out of his pod and ventured out on the planet. He sighed against the slightly heavy atmosphere of the planet and let his body settle to it's gravity before wondering off into the various swap markets. Lance was off to find a job or an adventure, whichever worked. 

However after a few days of wondering around aimlessly amist the planet, Lance began to wonder if he would even find a job. He's tried all kinds of places, certain his strange skill set could at least fit one, but he guessed not. He knew that these things take time and patience, and besides no place would have been too willing to hire a human with zero background at all with him.

Lance groaned and collapsed on a rocky bench and leaned back, closing his eyes. He felt his muscles relax and sighed happily. Lance loved little soft moments like this.  However perfect relaxing moments never last too long as Lance soon realized as he was pulled out of his trance as the sounds of footsteps stormed towards him. 

Lance jumped up from his spot surprised as a shot fired right past his fucking head. What the quiznak?  

He barely had time to Dodge the next one, this time getting a sight in the colour of the bullets. Purple. Galrans. 

How the quiznak did they find me so fast?! The Altean prince's blood ran cold in his vein and he watched as the hoard of sentries came, his eyes completely passing by the strange large figure they seemed to be chasing. 

But he did eventually see the guy as he literally screamed at him to run like fucking hell; though the voice seemed kinda girly for such a large man?? Lance blink as he watched the man approach, and realized there was a small girl thrown carelessly over his shoulder. 

The girl gasped and yelled. "You fucking idiot, run!"  

However Lance didn't even get the chance to turn and run like the girl demanded he did, before he feels himself being lifted into the air and tossed over a shoulder. 

Lance squeaked and felt himself land on the large man's shoulder and get dragged away from the sentries. "Quiznak! What the hell?!" Lance wiggled in his grip but it seemed he would not let go. He felt himself getting dragged away, and holy quiznak is this a kidnapping? Is this what a kidnapping feels like? 

Lance looked wide-eyed at the girl next to him who just smiled and shurgged at him. Quiznak these people are crazy. 

A shot flew past their heads as Lance's kidnapper ran on. He looked back up at the semi smaller group of soliders and remembered that they were still being chased. He gasped as another got close to the girls head and realized he better try and help them, because he was also being carried. 

So he did. 

Lance always held a Hiasha on him. A Hiasha was a piece of jewelry that the Altean could change into weapons. He activated the bracelet and it turned into his gun and started firing.

Now Lance's self taught lessons in shooting made him become the sharpshooter he is now. However none of his excessive training could prepare him to shoot at 15 or so soliders, who were firing back mind you, while being carried akwardly on a stranger's shoulder, all while his small companion was screaming some very selective words, that would've made Coran faint, in his ear. 

But still Lance made every shot, each one took a sentry down. The girl next to him gaped. 

"Holy fuck! That was amazing!" The small girl smiled up at him, her glasses sliding down her freckled nose. "I'm Pidge and the big guy holding us is Hunk." Hunk grunted at his name as he made a few more winding turns in the allies of the markets. 

Lance took in the two and carefully said. "I'm Lance.... It's nice to meet you two."

Hunk carried Lance all the way to a small opening in-between two stalls, through a curtain, and into a rather comfortable apartment. (?)  He first placed Lance down, then Pidge. Before stepping back and stretching. 

Lance looked at the two in front of him fully for the first time. 

Hunk was a tall and very large man, however Lance could tell that he was all muscle. His eyes were honey warm and his smile looked as if it could end wars. He really reminded Lance's of sunshine; and that bright orange headband holding his dark brown hair back was very telling. 

Pidge was an entirely different story. For starts she was tiny, skin and bones though Lance had to admit that never meant they didn't have muscle (and she was in baggy clothes so he couldn't really tell). Her amber eyes were wiser then any Varlich Lance would ever encounter, and spoke of endless information. Her short and wild hair just gave her more of a wild child look.

However though the two looked vastly different, the prince knew for sure that these two were both humans. The exact race Lance was parodying. 

The Altean could feel the eyes of the two still on him and for brief moment be feared that his disguise wasn't as flawless as he thought. He had to steel himelf to make sure he didn't let it show even if they knew. 

He faked a sweet smile to hide his fear. The two in front of him stopped looking at him after a bit and smiled back. He felt himself relax slightly once he realized neither one saw through his disguise. 

"Well I guess because we maybe sorta kidnapped you, would you like some dinner?" Hunk smiled at Lance. Lance blinked in suprise. 

"Oh no that's fine, it was my fault for not running when Pidge told me too anyways." Pidge laughed at this before grabbed Lance and forcing him to sit on the couch. 

"Don't sweat it. And you're staying for dinner I wanna ask some questions!" He looked at Pidge and watched as she laughed. And at that moment Lance realised Pidge might be slightly more terrifying then he originally realised. The other human however just laughed and rubbed pidge's head. "Don't get too crazy, I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need me" 

As Hunk walked into the kitchen Lance sighed and accepted his fate. He would play with Pidge and get fed, then leave. He would just have to be careful of what he said. 

"Alright, so first question." Lance nodded for her to go on. "Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that? That was fucking awesome." 

Lance laughed and rolled his eyes. "I actually taught myself." He smiled pridefully at himself and watched as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Liar! No one can shoot that well self-taught!" She screeched at him even though he could tell he accepted his answer, so he just laughed. "Anyways next question. Why didn't you run when the Galra were coming straight at you?" 

Lance cursed in his mind before coming up with a quick mannered lie. "I froze, it was terrifying and I thought I did something wrong for a minute. Though I don't exactly know what's wrong with sitting on a park bench anyways but oh well." 

Pidge nodded along. "I see. So what's your opinion on the Galran empire?" She said it with so much ease and it surprised Lance. The Galra are terrifying and nobody ever really went against them so carelessly like this. 

Lance looked away and bit his lip, if he said the wrong thing and these guys supported the empire then he was screwed. Then it dawned on him that these two were fucking running from the Galra and watched uncaring as he shot them down, goddamnit Lance they don't like the Galra as much as you do. 

"Well I hate them, to be blunt." He shurgged. "They're all assholes who think colonization is the best way to build an empire, someone needs to knock them off their high horse." 

Apparently that was the right answer as Pidge bust into laughter, and Lance swears he heard Hunk laughing as well. He jumped down suprise and watched her as she took a second to calm down. 

"Holy fuck. I like you sir. That was great." She leaned over and out her hand on his shoulder and patted it. "If you ever need anything I'll give it to you at a friendship discount." 

Lance tilited his head confused. "Discount?" 

Pidge gasped. "Oh shit. Didn't tell ya but me and Hunk run an underground information trade. Information is power you know." Lance just kept getting surprised today and gasped. "Anyways we were actually running from the Galra earlier because we just broke into one of their bases here and stole a bit of information." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sleek flashdrive. 

"Oh....well ill keep your offer in mind. But isn't that incredibly dangerous?" Lance asked, and Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Of course it's dangerous, but someone has to do it. Some has has to knock them off their high horse." Pidge said smirking and turning Lance's words back on him, to which he just pouted at. 

Hunk however chose that moment to walk back out of the kitchen with bowls of piping hot food. He placed the bowls down in front of the three of them before sitting in a comfy looking arm chair and leaning back with it. "Foods done. Dig in guys." 

Pidge apparently didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed her bowl and began shoving the red stringy things in her mouth immediately. Lance watched shocked before turning to his own bowl and rasied an eyebrow. The food look strange, although it smelled heveanly, and he was a bit hesitant on eating it. 

Hunk however was not having that as he inturrpted Lance's thoughts. "Are you not going to eat? It's Sphegetti." 

Lance then felt incredibly bad and rude as he looked at hunk. "Oh sorry. It's just I've never had this before." 

Pidge gasped as if she's been offended. "How have you never had Sphegetti before? This stuff is amazing! What part of Earth did you live in so I can go Force them to eat this!" 

Lance almost visibly paled. He looked away and down at his food. "Oh...I'm not from Earth." The two just looked at him confused

"But you're human?" Hunk asked, as if he was just now questioning his heritage. 

Lance bit his lip and had a very strong internal conflict. He liked these two, but did he trust them enough to tell them? He looked over the two's faces slowly, before he let out a shakey breathe.

"I'm not human....I just look like one for an important reason." Lance e flinched as he said this and looked away for a moment before looking back at them. 

The two looked concerned but accepting. " What could possibly be so bad that need to lie about your race?" Pidge asked, however her only answer was Lance refusing to look her in the eye as he shook his head. 

Hunk got up from his chair and sat next to Lance before putting his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. He didn't say anything and neither did Pidge. Lance took a shakey breathe and calmed himself down. He smiled at hunk first then Pidge shook his head again. "Thanks..." 

At that hunk got up and went back to his seat and Pidge back to her food as if nothing happened. Lance smiled again and picked up his food and started to eat as well, enjoying Hunk's amazing food and the company of his two newfound friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that, this chapter ended up not being beta'd. 
> 
> Anyways Chapter 4 is coming out tomorrow so stay tuned, my dudes.


	4. Entertainment for the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance swiftly ended his dance and smiled out at the crowd, scanning it once more. But this time he wasn't looking for the two humans. No. He was looking for an upper class Galra to spend the night hammering with drinks for information.

It's been three weeks since the young prince of Altea left the castle. His sister Allura, the crown princess, paced around the throne room yelling orders to the servants and guards to just get their shit together and find her damn brother. 

"Maybe if you actually started looking in other planets beyond our Galaxy you would find him!" The overworked and sleep deprived princess yelled at a guard. Allura looked a mess, she hasn't slept much but maybe a couple hours a night since her brother left. Her hair was no longer kept in her beautiful braids and instead was a knotted mess falling down her back. Her dress was wrinkled and her skin no longer glowed as it once had.

"Princess, we are trying our hardest. But you have to keep in mind, if the Galra find out Prince Lance has left then they can use that to their advantage." Coran tried to reason with her from his spot next to the King's throne. 

"Screw the Galra!" She shouted. "My brother is missing! And I'll be damned if I don't go to every planet in the universe to find him." She huffed angrily and then promptly turned around and left the room, slamming the door in her wake. 

The King sighed in his chair and leaned back, watching his daughter leave. Alfor looked to his advisor and his eyes were so tired. This whole thing was exhausting but the King blamed nobody but himself. Coran put his hand on his King's shoulder and smiled softly. 

"My majesty, maybe it's best if we just spread the news of Lance's disappearence to those we are allied with. It might help is track him down faster." Coran suggested. 

"Alright. I made you my advisor for a reason Coran, I trust that is the right decision." Alfor stood up and headed to his study, to start contacting his allies. Coran followed suit. 

Once the two got to the study, it was no suprise to them Allura was already in there. She was digging through the Galaxies nearby in hopes she would find a planet her brother might have gone too.  Alfor sighed and walked up to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"My dear, we're about to tell the news to our allied. Care to assist?" He asked softly. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's get started then. We'll bring Lance home soon."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Lance breathed in as the music started. He opened his eyes and looked out over the crowd of mostly Galras and a few other alien species. His eyes though picked out a small hooded figure next to a larger one in the crowd, he bit back a smile. 

The prince then started to dance. His movements were fluid and graceful. The years of training in fighting gave him a grace and agility that none could compare, especially when you added it with his Altean heritage. However no one knew it was the Altean prince, the figure on the stage was just another dancer for the bar. 

The particular bar Lance was at was a much famous one in two different worlds. In the Galran world; it was a place with the best music, drinks, and dancers, in all of Balium. 

However to the underground world, it was place full of information. After all drunken Galras never knew just how to keep themselves from blabbering. Galrans loved to gloat about anything in their empire, and sometimes unknowingly told secrets. 

Lance knew this. And he danced for those very secrets. 

Lance swiftly ended his dance and smiled out at the crowd, scanning it once more. But this time he wasn't looking for the two humans. No. He was looking for an upper class Galra to spend the night hammering with drinks for information. 

His eyes narrowed in on a rather reptilian looking one, dressed in a corporal's suit and a cape. Honestly you would think it would be harder to find these guys. 

Lance specifically made eye contact with this Galra and wink. He was satisfied to find the Galra smirking back, he smirked inwardly himself as he turned around and went backstage. 

"Nice job, Blue." Dipla smiled at him tucking her tail around his waist in a kind of hug. She was an Skrima, a gorgeous race of reptilian aliens with colourful tails. "Who's your prey tonight?" 

Lance smiled back and patted her tail, telling her to let go. "Fifth row to the left, my sweet. He's a corporal. And like hell am I letting him get away." He walked over to the mirrors to fix his hair. 

She giggled. "Well then, I'll be sure to warn the others off of him." Dipla said as she walked over and patted his cheek. "Now go, I'll see you later on for the report." 

Lance laughed and winked at her. "Sure thing boss." The Altean left the room and returned to the bar, only this time he wasn't on stage. Instead he was on the floor and acted as a waiter, though that wasn't his job. 

So he headed to the bar, purposely avoiding the left of the room where the Galra sat. He knew the game like the back of his hand, having been trained personally by Dipla herself. Less then three weeks ago she took Lance under her wing and trained him how to swindle information from drunk Galra, and in less then three weeks Lance became her favorite. He was quick minded and his knowledge on multiple different languages provided so many more open doors and opportunities to get information. Plus his natural beauty played a role in it, if he would say so himself. 

Lance sat at the bar next to the small hooded girl and payed her no mind, well he tried to until she hit him in the ribs. 

"Goddamnit Lance." Pidge hissed. "Why didn't you tell us this is where you were working." She fake glared, but only got a chuckle and a wink in return. She turned away and pouted some more at Hunk who just ruffled her hair.

"Pidge leave him alone right now, he's working and so should we. But when we're done working he should come over and have a drink." Hunk smiled at Lance who laughed and nodded before collecting a tray of beers the bartender put in front of him. 

"I'll see you later guys." Lance said before walking away with his tray of beers. This time he walked to the left of the room and started handing them out randomly, taking GAC in return. The entire time he avoided the area with the Galran Corporal, though he felt the man's eyes on him the entire time. 

Perfect. 

He eventually ran out of beers and headed to the bar to get a refill. Once he returned this time however Lance went straight up to the corporal and smiled. "Could I interest you in some beer?" 

The Galra smirked and his eyes raked over Lance's body and slightly revealing outfit. "No, but I am interested in something else." 

Disgusting. 

"Sorry but we don't offer that kind of service here." Lance smiled sweetly at him, though he felt like gagging. "However you can rent me to be your personal waiter for the night" 

The Galra fake pouted. "Pity. However your other offer sounds just as fun. Alright, how much?" He reached back for his wallet ready to pull out some GAC.  No doubt he was thinking he could still convince Lance into his bed before the night was through. 

"Well the price for a personal waiter plus 50 drinks is 4560 GAC." Lance smiled at him and watched as the Galran pulled out the money and held his hand out for it. "Alright thank you, let me go tell our bartender to get another waiter for this area and I'll be back with a few drinks for you." He turned around and went back to the bar and told the bartender he caught his prey and grabbed just a few drinks, sending Hunk and Pidge who were looking at him funny a wink. 

When he returned the corporal smiled at him and patted the seat next to him. "Have a seat and let's get to know each other, I mean I do have you all night."

Lance placed the drinks onto the floating table in front of them. "Well what would you like to know." He asked sitting down and smiling playfully at the Galra. 

He leaned forward and buffed his shoulders, obviously trying to make himself look like he's the shit, and Lance was cringing so hard on the inside. "What's your name, sweetheart?"  

"Blue" Lance fake giggled. The bar had fake names for all of their dancers, something Lance was rather greatful for. "May I know yours, Mr. Solider?" 

The Galra let out a rather loud laugh. "Xcolra. Maybe you have heard of me?" He smirked and looked full of pride. But if Lance was being perfectly honest, and he was, he's never heard of this guy in life and nor did he care. But his job description kind of required him to at least fake care. So Lance slapped on a fake pout and a confused head tilt. 

"I'm afraid not, it's such a pity. But I would love to be enlightened." Lance leaned his elbows on his knees and winked at the Galra who smirked. 

And thus the Galran dumbass started gloating about his life and obviously over exaggerating the whole thing. Lance of course faked interest and kept bringing drinks to get this guy drunker and drunker as he told his stories, that the Altean honestly stopped listening to.

However this was all apart of the process. Get them drunk, get them talking about the empire, get the secrets. Steps two out of three were done. 

Xcolra's voice was so annoying and Lance just wanted to ran straight into a herd of stampeding Galaliees and just end it all. So he decided that he was done playing around, so he started the process into step three. 

The whole time Xcolra kept feeding Lance drinks as well as himself, maybe hoping to get Lance drunk enough to take home, however Lance was pretty good at holding his liquor. So Lance pretended to be drunk and leaned into Xcolra, giggling. 

"Woooow. You're so strong." he added in a poke to his muscles for an extra measure. "You must go on all the important missions." 

Xcolra laughed and tightened his muscles. "Of course I do! I am Xcolra. One of the strongest in the entire Galran empire. I only go on the most important of the missions." Lance rolled his eyes on the inside, he's heard that line so many times before. But on the outside Lance smiled and grabbed his arms. 

"Only important missions? Is there any coming up soon?" Lance fake pouted and made his eyes watery. "You're not gonna leave me so soon right?" 

"Well there is a mission coming for the transfer of prisoners from planet Disck to planet Genin next week." Xcolra said, falling perfectly into Lance's trap. "I should be picked for that one. But worry not my little flower, I'll only be gone for Tuesday and Wednesday." He smiled and lightly poked his nose. 

Lance still fake whined. "But that's still leaving me." On the inside Lance was cheering, this was fucking great information. Almost made the night worth it. Xcolra rubbed his hand on Lance's back and pulled him closer....Lance did say almost right? 

"Don't worry my little blue bug, I'll be back soon. No need to wait for me forever." Lance had to bite back the gag on that one. But instead he smiled and pulled away from Xcolra. 

"I'm going to go get us some more drinks so we can celebrate your premature mission!" Lance fake stubbled as he stood up and made his way back to the bar before Xcolra could say anything. 

Once he got to the bar he dramatically fell into a seat. "Fucking end me and rip my ears off. I swear to Alfor if I hear one more shitty pick up line or nickname I'm gonna commit homicide."

Pidge and Hunk laughed next to him. "That bad?" Hunk asked, and at Lance's pouty nod he laughed some more. 

"Anyways." Lance sat up and called for the bartender. "Carla, I think I got enough information. Can I have that knock out drink now please?" 

Carla laughed and took pity on him and handed him two beers. "I threw some whiskey in with the one with less, make sure that's one you drink." She winked. "And make sure you take him outside  to the clean up within five minutes after finishing his drink."

Lance took the drinks and sent Carla a wink. "I swear you're an angel, my love. Tell Dipla I'll be back there in ten." 

He walked back over to Xcolra and shoved the drugged beer into his hands. "Here. I made Carla put some whiskey in it just for you." He winked and returned to his seat and drank his own beer as Xcolra drained his beer. 

Lance sighed in relief when Xcolra finished the drugs. Almost fucking done. 

Now was the easiest part, get Xcolra to think he wanted to leave with him. So Lance purposely let his sleeve slip off his shoulder while putting is cup onto the table. He glanced up at Xcolra through his eyelashes and smiled. 

"Maybe we should celebrate your mission another way?" Lance said practically laying himself into Xcolra's lap. He watched as Xcolra's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and smirked to himself. Though Xcolra had the right idea he didn't do anything. So Lance went extra with it, he leaned up to Xcolra's ear and whispered "My shift ended an hour ago." 

Apparently that did the trick and Xcolra scooped Lance up into his arms and beelined for the door. Lance fake laughed. "I can walk on my own please? Besides you can manhandle me all you want later, babe." He winked. 

As soon as his feet hit the ground Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the building, where the clean up crew was waiting. "Come on, my apartment's this way." Xcolra followed on like the gross lustful pet he was, thinking he was gonna get lucky. 

Disgusting.

As they reached the crew, who were hiding behind a door, Xcolra grabbed his head and stopped. "Ah sorry I just feel very lightheaded." He leaned against a wall.

Lance laughed for real for the first time since meeting him. "Well you did drink a lot tonight." 

Xcolra shook his head before he went place and fell forward. His last sight was Lance smiling down at him. 

Once the Galra was knocked out Lance whistled for the crew to come out. And sighed in fucking sweet relief. "Alright boys have fun with that one." Lance told the crew before smiling at them and walking back to the bar. 

It was close to closing and the place was practically empty, but a few partons remained, like the two humans still at the bar. Lance laughed as Carla tried to tell them to leave only to get told to fuck off by Pidge. 

"Pidge that's not very nice." He said as he approached the three. "But Carla it's fine if they stay until I'm done with Dipla, they're my friends." Carla narrowed her eyes and they flashed green before she agreed and went back to cleaning the bar.

Lance turned to his friends and smiled. "Stay here. I'll be back within ten minutes. I do wanna know why you two are in here though." He turned around and walked to the back.

Once in the back Lance sighed and grabbed his clothes he arrived in and changed in one of the changing rooms before going to see Dipla in her office. 

She was sitting at her desk, her tail wrapped around her waist so it was out of her way. Dipla looked up when Lance walked in and smiled, moving her paperwork to the side. 

"Hey sweetness, you won't believe the information I swindled tonight." Lance said falling back into the chair across from her, feeling her now unwrapped tail pat his leg. 

"Well then blue, lay it on me." She smiled and leaned back into her chair. Lance told her only the important details from tonight about Xcolra before he told her about the prisoner movement. 

Dipla frowned at that, it took a minute to process the information. The thing about Skrima is that they remember anything and everything that they've heard or read. Lance sat there and waited until she had the information filed away and processed.

"Well..that's certainly something. I'm sure we'll make some good bank telling it to the right people." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "But who?" And with that she started to talk to herself and Lance sighed. 

Lance got up and stretched, realizing Dipla was going to be sitting there for a while contemplating this. So he decided to take his leave. 

He walked back out to the bar, that was now completely empty outside of Pidge and Hunk still at the bar. They seemed to be passionately whispering about something as Lance walked over. 

"Hey guys." He said as he slide back into the stool next to Pidge. He was exhausted and honestly really needed a good drink at this point. "Care to explain why you're at the most notorious bar for information in all of Beluim?" 

Hunk smiled at him. "Well we're here to trade information." He pulled out a flashdrive similar to the drive Lance saw three weeks ago in their apartment. 

"And here for a translation" Pidge added. "We heard this place does that now." Lance nodded, knowing damn well that he was the translator.

"Well okay. Follow me, and I'll take you to Dipla." He stood up and the other two followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter set for Friday December 15, 2017.


	5. Subject 689

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me children, what brings you here?" Dipla said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry about spelling mistakes and stuff like that, the person I had betaing quit so I'm looking for a new one.

Lance lead the two humans back to Dipla's office, where she was still kind of mumbling to herself. He leaned against the doorframe and knocked. 

"Hey sweetheart, sorry to interrupt but we have business." He said walking in, with both Pidge and Hunk following behind him. Dipla looked at the two newcomers with interest. She scanned them up and down, probably committing them to her memory. 

Lance walked over to her side and leaned against her chair as the two humans took a seat on the chairs across from her desk. 

"Hello. I'm Hunk and this is Pidge. We're sorry to interrupt you but we have a few propositions and requests for you." Hunk was the first one to speak. He leaned back into his chair and shifted slightly, probably to hide his nervousness. Lance sent him a reasurring smile to calm him down. 

Dipla, however, had a passive face. She never allowed herself to show any emotions when talking to clients. It 'ruined business' she said. 

She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, as did Lance. "I am Dipla, the owner of this fine establishment. How did you find the entertainment?" 

"Enough to bring tears to the eyes of Giasha himself." Pidge looked her in the eyes as she said her response. 

With that Dipla and Lance relaxed a little. Though Lance had no doubt these two weren't working for the Galra, they still had to go through precautions. Dipla feared all too much her operation would go through the drain one day, and with good reason, the business she ran was dangerous. So she took precautions such as code words and riddles. 

Lance walked away from her chair and closed the door and locked it. Then the real meeting began. 

"Tell me children, what brings you here?" Dipla said, a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

Hunk said nothing at first but reached into his pocket pulled the flashdrive he showed Lance at the bar, he placed it on the desk for Dipla to take.  "Three weeks ago Pidge and I snuck into a commander Galarn office and downloaded all the information we could." Dipla blinked in suprise at that and Lance couldn't blame her, breaking into a Galra's space was highly rare, even more so when something was taken. 

"Anyways we've spent the first two weeks breaking down the information we stole. Hacked into the programs, built firewalls so they couldn't track us, stuff like that. But we ran into wall,  most of the information is coded. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for us, but all of the codes are in different languages." Pidge continued for Hunk, waving her hand as she explained.  Dipla nodded along, as she listened she was recording this conversation in her memory. 

Hunk cleared his throat and continued when Pidge paused for too long. "We were stuck, no point in having information when we couldn't read it. But this is too class information so we have to find out what it says." He paused and looked at Pidge for a second. "We heard from a mutual friend of ours there's someone here who can translate multiple different languages. So we figured it's worth a shot." 

Dipla picked up the flash drives and twisted it one in her hands, scanning it. "We will translate it, but we are also allowed to know the information on it." She left no aurgement as she offered the deal. 

Hunk and Pidge sunk back into their chairs relieved. "Of course. That sounds great." Pidge smiled. 

Dipla nodded and handed the flashdrive to Lance, and smiled. "How long would it take you to translate it, Blue?" 

He smiled back and shrugged. "Depends on how much needs translating. But I will say about a quintets tops." He looked up at the two humans who were staring at him suprised. 

"Wait a second, Lance you're the translator?" Hunk gasped. "How come you didn't tell us?" He pouted. 

Lance laughed and leaned back on the side of Dipla's chair. "You never asked. Plus we've barely see each other, how was I supposed to tell you?" 

Before one of the two humans could retort, Dipla raised her hand in a way to ask for slience. "Children, please. Now that we have this matter settled, I hope you two know how it works here? Information for information?" At Pidge's and Hunk's nods she continued. "Well I don't have anything particular for you two now, but by the time you two come back tomorrow I'll have found something." 

Lance took that as her dismissing the two and got up to unlock the door and stood by it. "Come back tomorrow after services." Dipla waved the two humans away and went back to whatever it was she was doing. 

~~~

Lance spent the entire night and most of the next day translating the Galran information. His head was spinning trying to figure out why they decided to put a sentence in Fenas in the middle of a Moirtion sentence. The code was insane. Every few sentences was in a different language, some even had other languages embedded in them, and even then all of the sentences were completely out of order. Trying to figure it out and put it all together was harder then wrestling a Grimwoork. But there was one thing Lance knew for sure as he was translating it, whoever came up with this code went through many lengths to make sure it wouldn't be compromised.

However unluckily for them, but lucky for Lance, Lance was forced to learn tons of different languages for diplomatic reasons. 

Lance finished cracking the code and let himself lean back into his chair to relax. He sighed deeply and shivered. He didn't read the whole thing yet, but based on the little bit he did when he was translating, it was not pretty.  

However, Mama did not raise a quitter, and he had a curious interest. So the Altean prince leaned forward and took a deep breathe before scrolling back to the top, he started to read. 

~~~~  
Dr. Ditonce, Hacs  
Lead researcher  
Galra research inc.  
XXXX-XXXX-XX

Relations to Prisoner 689; The Champion. 

YX/XX/09GE 

Experimentation on test subject; 689 began at 06:53 fully prepared and sedated.

In preparation for tests, the subject was subjected to 5 sleep cycles of solitary confinement, No substances were provided in this time. 

Subject was disoriented and violent during sedation; harmed one of the sentries. Received 250mg of Webolic tranquilizer, but still volatile. Received 200mg of more Webolic tranquilizer. Subject was brought to Lab 01 after full sedation, given fluids humans need to survive for 10 doboshes. 

After preparation the experiment 01 was enacted. Subject received 20 hits with a Volsh tail in various places on the body; 9 on backside, 3 on arms, 5 on the chest, 2 on thighs, and a missed one  the face. Subject showed varying degrees of discomfort and pain, in conclusion Subject's tolerance to pain is very high. 

Subject was bathed with a hose and sent back to the prison chambers. 

More experiments to come. 

\-----  
YX/XC/09GE 

Experimentation on test subject 689; The Champion, experimentation moved up to Experiment 02 upon request of the Lady Honerva. 

Subject was also called to return to the arena, beginning in three movements. 

Subject received the same preparation as the last three experiments on experiment 01. Data from those experiments concluded that the Subject becomes less vulnerable to pain as time ticked on, pain tolerance can increase. 

Experimentation on test subject began at 05:32 after preparation and sedation. 

Experiment 02 started with slow raising of temperature of Lab 01, Subject showed no discomfort at first until the temperature reached 600A. Subject fought against the cuffs as temperatures increased. Subject made it to 782A before releasing discharge fluids from his mouth. Experiment 02 Part 01 concluded, Subject was able to get up to 782A at most. 

Experimentation continued with the temperature of Lab 01 at 500A. 

Experiment 02 Part 02 proceeds. Lab assistant held a large rod heated to 1200A to Subject's skin on upper thigh, Subject reacted in pain and discomfort. Another rod at 1100A was pressed against Subject's chest, same results. Rods decreasing temperatures to 800A were pressed against various places on Subject. Subject showed the same results as Experiment 01; as time went on Subject reacted less to the variables. Experiment 02 Part 02 concluded. 

Experiment 02 Part 03 did not get far. A coal heated to 1200A was brought to Subject's face. Subject reacted horribly and the experiment was concluded early. 

Experiment 02 will be repeated for further data and hopes of result changes. 

\---- 

There was many more entries similar to the ones Lance had read, all conspiring of different 'experiments'. They all lead up to a point, almost a year after the initial report. 

\------  
ZP/XR/10GE 

Extermination on Subject was concluded at this lab. Moved to research facility on Planet Vandu, Lead by Dr. Honerva. 

\-----  
Lance was shaking while he read the reports of Dr. Hacs. The Altean prince never had a good opinion of the Galra this just reinforced those opinions. 

How the quiznak can anyone experiment on living beings? 

Lance was pissed by the time his mind processed what he read. He knew he swore he wouldn't interfere at all with the war or the Galra empire when he first ran away, but let's be honest he's already working for the biggest information trade rink in this star system so he already broke that promise. 

The Altean was not scared of the Galra, never would be. As Lance gathered the flashdrive and the copy of it he was still shaking, this time in pure hatred. His disguise flashed and if anyone were to see it they would back away in fear, Lance looked like an angel of death.

Galarn bastards!

A few hours later Lance sat on the arm of Dipla's chair as the three read the translated information. Their reactions similar to Lance's. 

"I swear I'm going to take down the Galra empire even if I have to do singlehandedly, brick by fucking brick." Pidge growled as she threw her tablet down. Hunk leaned over and put a hand on her small shoulder to calm her, though he wouldn't look up and his eyes were full of anger. 

Dipla finished reading it and leaned back into her chair. She sighed heavily and wrapped her tail around Lance's waist. He assumed it was an anchor. 

"I agree, however we cannot be rash. Do only what we can for now and eventually the empire will fall." She said it slowly as if she was trying to convince herself more then the three others in the room.  "This is a dangerous matter, one that must be taken delicately. Let me come up with a game plan for this, please?" Her eyes pleaded with Hunk and Pidge. 

Pidge was the first to react, she nodded. "Okay, we will not spread this around. You may do whatever you want with the information." 

Dipla seemed to visibly relax, but her tail wrapped around Lance's waist pulled tighter. "Okay." 

A few doboshes of slience fell between them. Everyone was on edge with this information, and Lance knew that it would take vargas before anyone would be able to fully accept this information. He still wasn't even fully over it. 

Hunk was the one to break the slience. "Dipla." She looked up at her name. "Have you come up with your side of the deal yet?" 

She nodded. "Yes. But you no longer have to hold your end up, especially after this." She gestured to the tablet. 

"No." Pidge said shaking her head. "Let us hold our end. Please?" She said please so softly Lance's heart broke. They needed this, a distraction from the knowledge the Galra were conducting experiments on living beings. 

Dipla seemed to catch up on this too as  she sighed and grabbed her tablet, sending the two a file. "Alright, if you insist." 

While the two read the file Lance leaned against her and read the file over her shoulder. It was the file about Xcolra and the prison movement that Lance swindled last night. He blinked in suprise, Dipla barely knew these two and yet she was sending them on such an important mission. Lance felt conflicted with pride and fear, he was glad she seemed these two good enough for this mission. But he was also terrified for them. They were his first friends outside, they feed him dinner and helped find him an apartment. Lance felt a shiver as he thought even for a second about losing them. 

The two finished reading and looked day each other, having a conversation with the it eyes. Hunk turned to Dipla and smiled. "Sure we can do this." 

Lance frowned, and he realized he was hoping they wouldn't accept it. "Guys, this is really dangerous. You're going into a high security prison, which will no doubt be doubled due to the prisoner movement, to smuggle out some prisoners. You could get hurt!" 

Pidge frowned and glared slightly, making Lance flinched back. "We'll be fine Lance, we've gotten through worst." 

The Altean frowned and pulled himself out of Dipla's tail and stood up.  "Pidge, this isn't going to be just robots programmed to protect. Tons of Galra are going to be there!" 

Hunk stood up before Pidge could retort. "Guys, please!" He huffed and crossed his arms and looked very much like a Mama scolding her children. "Pidge Lance is right, this is going to be highly dangerous so he has a right to worry." 

Lance stuck out his tounge childishly at Pidge who just huffed and looked away. 

"However." Hunk sighed and sent Lance a look. "Lance, me and Pidge will be fine, we've done dangerous things before." At this Lance pouted again and Pidge grinned. 

He knew he should trust them and he did, but he didn't trust the Galra.  
Pidge frowned as she watched Lance pout then looked day Hunk, having another secret conversation only they knew.  Both looked away smiling with a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

"Now Lance," the small girl grinned, Lance was suddenly made very uncomfortable. "If you're really that worried, why don't you come with us?" 

Dipla frowned and before Lance could answer she interrupted. "Wait, blue you can fight?" 

Hunk laughed. "Oh he's amazing, shoot down about 20 sentris while he was throw over my shoulder." 

Dipla blinked in suprise then narrowed her eyes at Lance. "Why wasn't I told of this? Blue! I'm your boss I kind of need to know if you can fight." 

The Altean sent the two a small glare before turning back to Dipla's with a sheepish smile. "Sorry darling, didn't know it would be important." 

Dipla huffed and stood up. "Well if you want to go with them, you can go. Just be safe, Blue." She patted his head then walked out, probably to go find Carla. 

Lance watched her walk out and looked back at the two humans, looking at him with pouts. And Lance is a very weak man. 

Goddamnit who knew humans were so cute. 

"Fine, I'll go." And next thing he knew he was getting knocked off his feet by a gremlin and a cuddle bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's test subject 689? ;)))
> 
> Anyways outside of that, I only have a small part of chapter 6 written, so I'm hoping to finish typing it tonight. 
> 
> I have so many great ideas for this I feel like I'm rushing it? Is it seeming rushed to you guys??


	6. The prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hall was silent. And every cell they had checked was completely empty. All except for one.

Lance landed softly on his feet and evened out his breathing. Jumping out of a spacecraft, no matter how close to the ground it was, was always a hard task. It always knocked the breath out of anyone who did. 

And based on the loud thunks he heard from behind him, he was the only one to land on their feet. The Altean stiffled a laugh as he turned and saw both humans pouting on the ground. 

"Say something and I'll slit your throat." Pidge growled as he helped her off the ground. Lance smiled and patted her back then helped Hunk off the ground. 

"Guys we need to get a move on, Dipla's contacts only shut off the cameras for 2 hours." Hunk said dusting off and adjusting his clothing.

Pidge mumbled a sorry as Lance walked over to the side door, hidden from sight unless you knew it was there, and placed his hand on it. He took a deep breath and looked back at his two companions. Hunk was pressed against the wall on his left, holding what looked like a handheld cannon. Pidge was to his right in a similar position, but instead holding what she described as an electric grappling hook. Both human's eyes hardened as they prepared to storm the prison, and Lance felt a wave of pride and admiration for them.

He kicked the door in and activated his Hiasha, his rifle at the ready. He ran in and aimed to shoot, Pidge and Hunk at his heels. 

However the corridor was empty, not even a sentry was in sight. Lance frowned and looked back at his friends, who just shurgged back. He sighed and walked down the hall, keeping his rifle trained in front of him. He kept his steps light and his breathing even. 

They all made their way through the prison, and yet they did not run into a single sentry, or Galra for that fact. 

Something's not right.

Hunk grumbled behind him. "I don't feel that good about this guys." He looked nervous as he adjusted his weapon, shifting it from his left to right hand, then back again. 

Lance shook his head. "Me too, Buddy. Me too." He sighed and looked in a conjoining hall only to find it empty yet again, his stomach sank each time there was nothing. "We have to keep going though. Need to free the prisoners." 

Lance was honestly trying to reason with himself at this point. Every muscle in his body wanted his to turn around and haul ass out of there. But there was still prisoners that need to be saved, and Lance was not going to let them suffer especially when he had a chance of saving them. His will to save them outweighed the feeling in his gut. 

Besides if it a trap, we'll go 'guns ablazing' on them. 

Lance just learned that phrase yesterday from Pidge when they were coming up with the plan, and he fell in love with it. Guns ablazing. 

The Altean shook his head. 'Focus Lance. Focus.' 

He was getting more and more nervous with every empty hallway the  three pass. Lance felt himself start  to get shakey, and even the few deep breaths he allowed himself didn't do much. 

Pidge suddenly speed up and went in front of him. "We turn here and follow this hall to the prison cells." She whispered. 

Lance and Hunk nodded. Lance re-adjusted his rifle and followed Pidge down the halls. His steps light and his breathing all but non-existent. Pidge lead them down a narrow but long hall and down a set of stairs, before they reached their goal. 

The prison cells.

The hall was silent. And every cell they had checked was completely empty. All except for one. 

The prisoner sat slouched against the wall, he flinched at the light when the cell was opened. He's clothes we're tattered and his skin was torn and barely cover his tall and muscular build. He looked as if he walked through Kiramax, a desert plant, and back again. The prisoner was thin, his cheeks and eyes were sunken in. The poor guy probably hasn't had a decent meal in many quintants. Lance frowned and his heart clenched at the prisoner's condition. 

"Please...no more..." His voice cracked and he shivered. 

Hunk walked toward the prisoner, who pushed back into the wall even more, with his hands up in a nonthreatening position. He crouched in front of the prisoner and smiled sweetly.

"Hey. Nothing going to happen to you anymore. We're here to get you out." The prisoner blinked owlishly at him. "I'm Hunk. Over there is Pidge and Lance. We're the good guys." 

Lance held his breath and relaxed himself in hopes that the scared guy in front of him would relax as well. He leaned against the wall and watched as the prisoner scanned all three of them slowly. 

"How can I believe you?" He whispered, looking at Hunk shyly. "I don't want to hurt anymore." 

Hunk looked really sad as he leaned over and carefully put his hand on the guy's shoulder. "You won't hurt anymore like this if you come with us. We'll get you out and where you need to go." 

The prisoner didn't say anything but nodded. Hunk smiled reasurringly and stood up and held his hand out. A shakey and scarred hand grabbed it and Hunk helped the prisoner up. 

Lance watched as Hunk wrapped his arm around his waist as the prisoner leaned on him, heavily. Hunk looked up at him and smiled.  The prisoner grunted as he tried to find his footing and honestly it looked like he was about two ticks from passing out. Lance sighed and got off the doorway and looked back at Pidge who was alternating between looking at the prisoner and keeping watch. 

"Let's get out of here guys." The Altean said, adjusting his gun. "Pidge lead the way, Hunk and the prisoner in the middle, I'll take the rear." 

The four of them all fell into position and Pidge lead them out. The halls were just as empty as they were on the way in, which was still highly unsettling. The prisoner grunted in pain every once in a while, but outside of that the walk back was silent. 

They got to their escape area and Pidge radioed Dipla's allies, telling them to come get everyone. 

It wasnt long until a ship flew into Lance's sight and he sighed in relief. 'Good we're almost out of here.' 

But then two things happened at once; the prisoner collapsed, and the ship got hit with gunfire. 

"Everyone get down!" Lance yelled as the gunfire turned on them as well. He  started firing back, trying to protect his friends and the guy behind him. 

"Quiznak! I knew this was a trap." He growled as he shot down the soldiers firing at them. Pidge ran out from behind him and swung her own weapon at a galra, knocking him out.

Lance loved Pidge's weapon, it was kind of like a whip mixed with a grappling hook, mixed with a taser. It worked perfectly for her and Lance loved how she used it effortlessly, and it reminded Lance of his sister's favorite whip. 

'Lance, focus!' He thought and threw himself back onto track before he zoned out in the middle of a goddamn battle. Hunk was behind him shielding the prisoner and helping him off the ground at the same time. The ship above them was returning fire as well and was currently trying to lower a platform for the four to get on. 

Eventually the platform reached the ground and Hunk all but carried the woozy prisoner onto it, once those two were secure Lance and Pidge got on it as well. 

A shield went up around them, effectively blocking them from any more fire, and the platform rise up and into the ship.  

The four were greeted by some worn down crew members as a medic team ran in and tended to the prisoner. Hunk didn't leave the poor guys side, holding his hand for comfort. 'He's a literal incarnation of sunshine.' Lance thought as he smiled happily at Hunk. 

Pidge groaned and leaned on Lance's side. "That was so much work for one guy." She looked up at him. "I wonder what he did." 

Lance nodded in agreement but before the two could approach the guy, the crew's captain walked up to them. 

"We managed to escape the planet and we're not being followed. We should count ourselves lucky today." They spoke, tongue licking out after every sentence. "Dipla gave us orders to drop you all off on Planet Nif, she said she had a space craft waiting there for you." 

Pidge nodded and thanked them, and that seemed to be all they had to say as the captain walked out of the room, bringing their crew with them. Including the medic team who had just finshed patching up the rescued man. 

Pidge looked up at Lance who nodded and the two approached the other pair and sat down cautiously in front of them. Hunk smiled at them and the other guy tried to offer a very weak one and Lance's heart broke. 

"Hello, I'm Lance." Lance said softly and looked up at him, the man's eyes flashed with something Lance could not identify for a brief moment. "We have a few questions if you don't mind." 

He nodded and readjusted himself so he was more comfortable, leaning slightly against Hunk. 

Pidge smiled. "Good. Let's start with an easy one, what's your name and where are you from?" 

"I'm Ulaz, from the planet Marmora." The tried Galra looked up and met Lance's eyes. 

And Lance realized with a cold chill that the flash in the man's eye earlier was recognition. 

'Quiznak.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry I never posted this. Honestly I'm not gonna make up excuses or anything, but tbh I lost motivation for writing and some other stuff happened. But here this is now and I'm actually planning on keeping this up until the end. 
> 
> However there is a price for that, I'll only be posting chapters when I can so the updates will be very erratic. Though I can say that I do have some of the next chapter written and its coming along great, so you guys should get another chapter sometime within the next two weeks.


	7. Ulaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz have never heard much about the second child of the Altean family, Prince Lance was never involved in anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM NOTES!! 
> 
> Please read them and help me out!

Lance froze and held eye contact with the older Galra in front of him. He was terrified, he was going to be forced to go back and his dad is probably going to lock him in his room and never let him out. Father would probably also kill Hunk and Pidge for hiding Lance, and they didn't even know who he really was. 

He looked up at his two friends and determined that he will never let that happen. 'If Father wants to kill them he'll have to kill me first.' 

Ulaz sighed and it got Lance's attention again, he'll have to talk to him after this or somehow stall him so he can get Hunk and Pidge and escape. 

Hunk interrupted Lance's plans to just deck the guy and run. "What were you in there for? I mean I know Marmora and the Empire don't get along, but did you do anything?" 

Ulaz broke eye contact with Lance to look at Hunk. "Yeah. I was a agent in the Galra Empire ranks, I even got up to Commander." Everyone blink in surprise and Hunk even gasped. "There was this prisoner while I was there, what the Galra was doing to him was horrible and I couldn't sit by and let that happen anymore. So I helped him escape, and got revealed and captured in the process." 

While he explained this he grunted in pain every once in a while had to struggle to stay away. "The Empire sent out an message to everyone about me and the prison movement, probably hoping for Marmora to be the ones to come get me." 

Pidge nodded and leaned into Lance's side. "Makes sense. But Marmora wasn't the ones to come get you, we were." 

Ulaz nodded. "Why did you? And how did you know?" 

"We're informants. We deal with information and such to take down the Galra empire." Hunk answered and then gestured at Lance. "Lance swinddled from a solider information about a prisoner transfer, so we decided to intercept and help whoever we could." 

Pidge sighed. "We didn't know who we were going to be saving or anything like that, we just wanted to help whoever we could." 

Ulaz smiled softly and looked at Lance again. "You guys are good people. Thank you." 

Hunk turned and smiled at him but his smile fell when the tired man grunted in pain. "You should rest, we're on our way to another planet for recon with a friend of ours. After that we can send you back to wherever you need to go." 

Ulaz smiled at him thankfully and let Hunk lean him back against the wall, putting his jacket over him. 

Lance glanced at him and the three made sure he was fine before they got up to leave. He barely walked away before Ulaz called out for him. 

"Lance. Do you mind if we talk real quick?" Pidge and Hunk stopped as well and turned to him with a confused look. "Alone, please?" 

Lance nodded and waved his friends away. They left reluctantly and probably very confused, but Lance figured he would tell them later. He sighed as soon as the door closed and he turned around to face Ulaz. 

The Galran tried to sit up but only ended up leaning against his elbow. His gaze froze Lance and he was terrified. 

'This is it. This is the end. He's going to expose me and I'll be trapped in that place again and Hunk and Pidge will be killed.' 

Whole Lance was having his mini freak out, Ulaz studied him. He only ever saw the Altean prince once, and even then it was from a distance. But he could see similar relations between this faux human and the prince. 

He could also see the young prince was currently panicking. 

"Why don't you sit down again?" Ulaz offered in hope to calm him down. Lance basically snapped down to the floor then refused to meet Ulaz's eyes. He was tense and Ulaz figured he knew that Ulaz knew who he was. 

Lance squirmed a little in his seat and avoided looking at Ulaz entirely. 

"Prince Lance." Ulaz spoke and Lance jumped. He finally looked up and met Ulaz's eyes. He realized that he had just confirmed he was in fact the Altean prince, but that wasn't he concern right now. His concern was the look in Ulaz's eyes, it was curious.

"Prince Lance" Ulaz said softly. "Why are you here and not on your home planet? Are you in any danger?" 

Lance pouted and looked away. He really did not want to answer that, but it appears he had no choice, as Ulaz was waiting for him to answer. 

After a few ticks of silence Lance sighed and looked back at Ulaz. "I ran away." 

Ulaz looked at him bewildered. "But why? You're a prince and you had a good life. Why run away? Are you in any danger?" 

Lance shook his head. "No, I just..." He paused. "Family reasons I guess will be the closest." 

Ulaz frowned and looked over the young Altean prince's face. His words confused him; family reasons? The Galran had only ever heard of how the royal Altean family was well respected and great leaders. He's never heard of any conspiracies about Altea. He's heard everything from how King Alfor is fair and kind; but also a furious warrior, how Crown Princess Allura loves her citizens and even tours her home planet and allies planets to help as much as she can. 

Then it hit him. 

Ulaz have never heard much about the second child of the Altean family, Prince Lance was never involved in anything. 

But that didn't make sense to the Marmoran, he had after all just watched the Prince shoot down and hold an entire Galran force off long enough for everyone to escape and reach the ship safely. This Prince was obviously a warrior and an amazing shot. He also had no doubt about Lance's kindness and generosity, he had after all watched Lance not even hesitate to defend his friends from the Galran fire. Lance had also never thought once about leaving a Galran like Ulaz behind, even without knowing where his alliance lied. 

Prince Lance was much more then the non-existent rumors about him. 

"I'm sorry if it's not very descriptive, but it's the best I got without giving you my whole life story." Lance broke Ulaz out of his thoughts and smiled sadly at him. 

Ulaz shook his head. "No it's fine, I understand. You have your reasons to run away, and you obviously don't want to go back." Lance nodded and Ulaz continued. "I won't tell anyone. Have you told your friends at least?" 

Lance gasped when Ulaz said he wasn't telling anyone. "No, I haven't. I plan to but I don't know when." He looked towards the door that his friends were behind. He trusted them with his life and knew he could trust him with his secret. Lance may not have know them longer then a month but he felt that it was much longer then that.

Ulaz nodded and sloughed back down and sighed. "Tell them soon. They deserve it." After Lance nodded he let himself relax completely. "You can leave now, your highness. I want to sleep." 

Lance got up and left the tired Galra to rest. Once he exited the room he ran into Pidge and Hunk who looked to be waiting outside the door for him. 

Pidge frowned and looked Lance up and down. "Are you okay? You were in there a long time. What were you guy talking about?" 

Lance smiled and patted her head. "It's alright we were just discussing something. I'll tell you guys later, don't worry about it now." 

Pidge narrowed her eyes at him and Hunk looked at him suspiciously. Lance sighed to himself. 'who knew humans were so observant?' 

The three left the area and went to talk to the captain about the plans for when they got to Nif. 

About 4 vargas later the ship was cleared to land in a concealed area on Nif. Dipla made sure that this part of the process would be easy and have no problems. 

Lance and the others stood in the hangar, ready to leave the ship as soon as it touched down so the others could leave. Pidge was thanking the captain and their crew for their help and cooperation, Hunk was holding Ulaz up and talking quietly about something that Lance couldn't hear, and Lance was standing near the door to clear the outside once they landed. 

The ship landed lightly and the hangars doors opened and Lance walked out frist. He scanned the forest and found no danger. "It's clear! You guys can come out." 

Hunk and Ulaz came out next, Hunk was no longer holding Ulaz up but rather watched the Galran closely as he made his way over to Lance. 

Pidge brought up the rear. 

The three watched the hangar doors shut and backed up as the ship flew off. They were to fly all around the galaxy for the next few quintents to shake off any Galra who might be following them. 

"Alright let's get going, the ship Dipla left for us is about two vargas east and we need to make it there before sundown." Pidge said and started towards the east, the others followed them. 

Lance looked around the planet in awe, the greenery around them was stunning. The air on this planet was crisp and the light from it's two suns wasn't over bearing, it was a fairly gorgeous planet. 

The wildlife on this planet was shy too, nothing approached the four as they clamored their way through the forest. The only problems the four had on their was was Ulaz tripped over a foot or smacked his face against a branch or two everyone in a while. It was almost funny to Lance that a Marmoran warrior would trip over a small stick, but considering his condition Lance figured it had to do with that. Though Hunk kept a close eye on Ulaz to make sure he was okay. 

They made it to the ship okay and Lance typed in the code Dipla gave him before they left. The doors opened and the four entered the small craft. This ship was probably used for cargo, Lance figured as he made his way past a few rooms and to the pilot's seat. 

He heard the other three following him. Hunk put Ulaz in the copilot's seat just so the older man would have a seat. 

"We should eat something really quick." Hunk offered and took off his bag and pulled out a few energy bars for the four of them, as well as some water bottles. 

The human handed out the food and drink and everyone got comfortable. Pidge and Hunk sat on the ground leaning against each other while Lance and Ulaz sat on the chairs turned toward them. The four discuss random things as they relaxed. 

'This is so nice.' Lance thought after he laughed over Pidge's stories of a dog she used to own named Bae-Bae. 

"Okay real talk. What you rather do, get trapped in a room with that werid Prince Lotor or get stuck in-between Zarkon and Haggar durning an argument?" Pidge asked with a grin. 

Lance laughed. "Prince Lotor, he's not all that bad.....I bet." He added quickly. Hunk and Ulaz also chose Prince Lotor. 

Hunk smiled. "Alright my turn, would you rather have to listen to Take me on by a-ha on repeat for an hour or listen to Justin Bieber's Baby only once." 

"Take me on, hands down." Ulaz said without hesitation, making Pidge nod as he laughed. Lance on the other hand sat there confused and looked at Hunk. "I don't know those songs."

Pidge fake gasped and but her hand dramatically over her head. "Oh Hunky, did you hear that! Our dear little Lance has never heard the greatest masterpiece of our planet and the biggest atrocity." 

Lance huffed at them and looked away pouting. " It's not my fault." He mumbled. 

Hunk laughed and pulled out a device from his pocket. "Come on, even Ulaz knows it!" He messed around on his device for a few ticks then a song started to play. 

After a few notes in the song Pidge smiled and starting dancing wildly in her seat. 

"We're talking away.  
I don't know what   
I'm to say, but I'll say it anyway" 

The two human started to sing and dance wildly together as Ulaz chuckled and Lance watched them stand and dance around the room with each other. 

"Take me onnnnnn" Pidge practically screamed and Lance laughed.

"Take me on" Hunk mimics with a very high voice, making Lance laugh harder. 

"I'll be gone" the two said in sync. 

"In a day or twoooooo" The two were interrputed as Ulaz stood up and yelled then next part. Surprising Lance as Ulaz joined the two humans in the dancing, being mindful of his injuries. 

The song finshed too soon and Lance's stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Everyone laughed for a little bit afterwards, taking their time to calm down. 

"I'm assuming that was Take me on?" Lance laughed. "What about the other one?" 

Pidge's smile dropped as Hunk's grew evil. He quickly grabbed his device and started to play another song. 

This song however had Ulaz and Pidge groaning as Hunk laughed at them then entire time. 

When the song finshed Lance smiled. "This Justin chick's song was different." And all three of them lost it. Lance frowned. "Was it something I said?" 

Pidge hiccuped and between her laughs she managed to get out "Justin is a boy." 

Lance flushed and huffed. "Not my fault he sounds like a girl!" He crossed his arms and pouted much like a small child. The three just continued to laugh at him though, making him out even more. 

"Ugh! I give up on you three, I'm calling Dipla now." He dramatically turned his chair back around and started to pulled up the communication with Dipla. The other calmed down and stood behind his chair. 

She picked up after three rings and her bright eye were wild. "Lance! You were supposed to call earlier then this. Did anything happen? Are you all okay?" 

Lance blinked and looked at the frazzled woman in front of him. "We're fine Dipla, we got the prisoner that they were planning on transferring." Lance looked snack and Ulaz and then turned back to Dipla. "Although we weren't supposed to be the ones to get him. This is Ulaz he's from Planet Marmora, and his 'transfer' was supposed to be more member of the Blade, not us." 

As Lance explained to Dipla what happened he noticed that she seemed to gasp when he said Marmora and looked even more wild. 

Her next words made Lance freeze. 

"I'm not surprised Marmora never came for him, no offense Ulaz." She glanced at the large Galran before continuing. "The Crown Prince Keith Kogane disappeared three weeks ago, we just got the information two hours ago." 

Hunk gasped and Lance turned to look at their Galran companion. Ulaz had slammed his hands down on Lance's seat, his knuckles were white. His jaw locked and he glared at seemingly nothing. 

"I need to return to Marmora. Immediately." He said roughly. Lance nodded and Hunk put a comforting hand on Ulaz's arm. 

"That's not the only thing guys." Their heads snapped to the screen. "Altean Prince Lance McClain had also gone missing." Lance froze and it took everything in him not to react. "Get this, he disappeared the day right before Prince Keith. Something is going on and we all need to be careful, I don't think it's safe for you guys to return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Alright so I know I'm kind of dragging this on, and although I agree that character development and backstory is important I kind of want to move forward but I don't know if it'll be too fast. 
> 
> But I do love my backstory/character development. 
> 
> So I have decided that I'll leave it up to y'all! I have two ideas and I can't write chapter 8 until I have a general idea of which way to go. 
> 
> So idea #1 is Three more chapters that is all about interviewing a steadier relationship and touchy feely moments between our lovely trio. It'll be like a side adventure/arc and helping solidfiy their relationship.
> 
> Idea #2 is a small timeskip and meeting the broganes sooner. It'll be a slight rush and whatever but it would help us move along the story quicker. 
> 
> So it's up to you guys, feel free to comment down below and tell me which way y'all what to go. 
> 
> REMEMBER I can't move on until I have a solid idea of which way to go, so if you don't vote you don't get the 8th chapter. 
> 
> Anyways Thank you all so much for the support so far and being patient with the irregular updates! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you know so much about Altean and Galran ships?" Hunk interrputed Lance. 
> 
> Lance froze and looked away. 
> 
> He knew it would be best to tell his friends sooner rather then later, but he was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I have discovered with the help of a nice commenter that I put weeks not months! Oops. So I would like to say that Lance has been out of the castle for 3 months not 3 weeks and I'm so sorry for this mistake! 
> 
> Anyways here's the much awaited chapter! 
> 
> But I'm idk if this is a trigger warning or not but there is heavy talk of anxiety in this chapter....so read with caution.

The next few vargas were spent securing a pod for Ulaz to return to his home planet and planning where the three were going to go next. 

Lance made sure Ulaz was prepared and equiped with food, water, and tons of extra bandages. Pidge and Hunk fixed up a pod and even add a few extra tricks to help him evade recapture and get him to his destination faster. 

"You know it'll be hard to explain that the disappearence of Prince Keith right after you disappeared wasn't connected, right? I mean it looks as if that's the conclusion thats most likely." Ulaz said from his spot against the wall next to Lance as they watched Hunk aruge with Pidge over the pod. 

Lance sighed and crossed his arms, leaning further back into the wall. "I know." 

Ulaz looked at the prince and raised an eyebrow. "I can try to leave the Marmoran investigation away from you, but it'll be hard to do so without mentioning you." 

"Then do it." Lance offered. "I really don't want people to get the wrong idea of who I am. " 

Ulaz blinked back in suprised and turned to fully face the Altean. "But I thought you didn't want to go back? I'm sure if I mention you, you will be found." 

Lance shurgged and also turned to face Ulaz. "Then don't mention much about me. Say I was involved in your escape, that I'm working with an underground unit to help take the Galra down, and that I was completely alone." Lance emphasized the last part but looking at Hunk and Pidge, who were still arguing over the pod. 

Ulaz nodded as he glanced over at the two humans. "You're very selfless." 

"Not really." He shook his head. " I'm telling you to tell them to clear my name." 

"Yes, but you also want to protect those close to you even more." Ulaz gestured at them. "You are not selfish for wanting to clear your name." He offered. 

Lance shook his head and sighed. "I feel selfish." 

Lance wasn't talking about his need to clear his name, but rather the fact he ran away to begin with. He felt selfish that he would out two amazing humans in danger, all becuase he was unhappy in his castle. It was selfish. 

Ulaz held eye contact with Lance before he sighed. "Alright." 

Hunk walked over and smiled at the two. "We finished with the preparations ." He looked between the two and frowned. "Is everything okay?" 

Lance laughed and grabbed Hunk's arm. "Everything is fine buddy." Hi k seemed sceptical but accepted it as Pidge joined them. 

"Ulaz if you fly fast and avoid the Empire you should be able to reach your planet in less then 3 days." She held out a tablet and Ulaz took it confused. "That tablet has all the information about the updates and such not we put on the pod. Be sure to read it while you fly, the next few hours of flying are clear so you should be fine." 

Ulaz smiled and patted her head. "Thank you Pidge." He looked up at the other two and smiled at them as well. "And thank you two, for everything. Quiznak knows where I'd be if you haven't saved me. Quiznak know what I'll do if you guys haven't been so kind to help me get back home." 

Hunk bust into tears, surprising Lance. "Awww Ulaz!" He launched forward and wrapped the much bigger Galra into a bear hug. 

Lance smiled softly as he watched Ulaz blink out of his stupor and hug the human back. Then Hunk pulled back and grabbed both Pidge's arm and Lance's arm and drag the two into the hug as well. 

The four stood there hugging for a few ticks before Ulaz pulled back and smile day them. "If you guys ever need me or need to visit Marmora give me a heads up when and I'll make sure you're welcome with open arms." He said seriously. 

Pidge smirked back at him. "The same here, you you ever need anything let us know." She winked at him and Lance laughed. 

Ulaz smiled and thanked them. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He was hugged one last time before he got onto his pod and took off. 

Lance smiled as he waved off the Galran, before turning to the other two. Hunk seemed to be holding back tears again and Pidge was tinkering with a new tablet in her hands. Lance smiled softly at the two humans and patted their shoulders as he walked back into the control room. 

This ship seemed to be based off of Altean technology, but not quite. Lance was sure he could figure out how to fly it, but as much as it pained him to admit, he wasn't excatly the best pilot. It wasn't his fault though.

'How was I supposed to learn how to fly if I wasn't allowed to leave the castle?' Lance thought angrily with a pout. 

He sat down in the pilots chair and looked around the controls. Lance was the one who had to fly as Hunk got too sick to fly it and Pidge just wasn't interested. 

It sucked. 

As Lance was digging around the room looking for an instruction manual, Pidge and Hunk clamored into the room discussing possible planets they can hunker down on for a bit. The two sat down and watched Lance throw open a rather heavy looking closet door and start digging through there. 

"Quiznak! Where is it?!" Lance whined and he dug through the closet full of blankets and bandages. 

Pidge laughed from the other room and got up to join him in his search. "What are you looking for?" 

"Instruction manual. I really don't know who's to fly, honestly you should just do it." Lance whined as he moved yet another blanket to the side. 

Pidge pouted but sighed. "Alright fine I'll fly, but I may not be all that much better then you. I'm not used to this type of ship." 

Lance cheered and dragged her out of the closet and smiled at Hunk and he sat Pidge down in then pilot's chair. "I'll be your copilot, and what do you know understand?" 

Pidge raised an eyebrow and looked Lance over. "This ship is similar to Altean and Galran ships, I'm used to Earth ships and even then I sucked."

Lance laughed and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, I know ships like this, but not really how to fly them." He sat down in the seat next to her and Hunk walked up and looked over their shoulders. 

"This one is to start the ship" Lance pointed at a button. "That's to start the thrusters, and that one is to close the airlock." Lance explained the various buttons and switches to Pidge. She watched him explain with curiosity and suspicion. 

"How do you know so much about Altean and Galran ships?" Hunk interrputed Lance. 

Lance froze and looked away. 

He knew it would be best to tell his friends sooner rather then later, but he was scared. 

'What if they turn me in? What if the hate me? Do they even hate Alteans?' 

Lance himself freak out again, his breath quickens slightly, and he had a cold sweat. 

'Quiznak, not now!' he thought at the upcoming panic crawling up his throat. He tried to swallow it down, but it seemed to go faster. 

'Come on Lance. Breathe. You can do it.' A voice that very suspiciously like Allura echoed in his head. 

Lance calmed his breathing and looked up at his friends, who stared at him the few ticks it took for him to panic and calm down.

He smiled sheepishly at his friends, but before he could talk Pidge interrputed him. "Lance, do you have anxiety?" 

Lance blinked in surprise, then confusion. "What's anxiety?" 

Hunk gasped and looked at him sympathetically and put his hand on Lance's shoulder. "It's a mental disorder, humans have it but I don't know about any other race, but it's a feeling of constant worry, fear or just plain anxiety." Hunk frowned to himself. "Kind of like you feel as if the world is going to close in on you, you can't sleep, sometimes it makes you puke. Hyperventilating and the shaking you were doing is a symptom of it too." 

Lance shook his head. "I've never heard about anxiety. Is there like a cure? Do you think I have it?" 

Pidge shrugged. "It depends, there are many different forms of anxiety, like Hunk has a relatively normal type of it, and I have soical anxiety." 

Lance frowned to himself, when he was studying Earth he's never heard of a mental disorder. He wondered what it was and how many other types there were. 'What if I do have anxiety?' 

Hunk sighed and leaned against Pidge's chair so he could look at Lance fully. "Anxiety isn't a set form, there are plenty of other ways someone could have anxiety, just like everyone has a different way to deal with it." 

"Deal with it? So there isn't a cure?" He asked. To say Lance was confused would be an understatement. 

Pidge laughed slightly. "No. Anxiety is a mental health thing, there may not be a cure but there's way to battle against it." She explained. "A good diet and exercise is generally what doctors on Earth suggest. And talking it out with someone is always a good idea." 

Lance put up his hand and stopped her. "I have a good diet and I exercise though, why do I still feel like this?" 

She shurgged and Lance frowned. "There's other things you have to do to combat anxiety. Like I said talking to someone helps a lot, trust me." Pidge looked at Hunk and smiled as she said that. Lance smiled softly at them, it was very obvious they were very close. 

"But why do I have it? If I even do?" Lance asked. 

Pidge shurgged. "Bad life, horrible childhood is what some people would say. But honestly anxiety doesn't even have to have a cause, some people are just more prone to being more anxious then others. Its also hereditary, you could have a perfectly normal childhood but you could still have anxiety and depression." 

'Depression?' Lance thought, and almost asked but instead held his tounge. He figured that he could talk about that another time, right now though he wanted to learn how to deal with his supposed anxiety. 

"You said I can get better by talking to people? How does that work?" He asked instead. 

Hunk nodded and ruffled Pidge's hair. "Talking to someone is important, but it's not everything. Sometimes you won't want to talk and you need space, you can do that too but just know that you will always have people waiting for you to come back. We won't push you into talking about everything but we will be here if you want us to be." 

Lance looked at them shocked. It's been too long since Lance has had someone tell him that they would be there for him. 

And he bust into tears. 

Hunk immediately grabbed and pulled Lance into a hug. He carded his hand through the sobbing prince's hair and held him tightly. Pidge also slipped into the hug. 

"It's okay. We'll be here for you, always." Pidge whispered to Lance. 

"Promise?" Lance said so softly it was barely hearable. 

"Promise." Hunk said and he held his friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Lance!" Allura yelled as she ran up to her brother who was sitting in the meadow reading the Balamrin fairy tail she learned two years earlier. 

He looked duo from his book and smiled at her. "Sis! What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be studying." Despite his words he closed the book and put it next to him. 

Allura giggled and held out a flower she picked from the gardens. His eyes widened and he smiled at it's beauty. 

" 'lura. Where did you get this?" Lance asked as he took it carefully from her hands and examined it closer. 

She didn't wait for her little brother to finish admiring the flower before she grabbed him and pulled him to feet. "In the gardens! There's tons of them, come on." She laughed as she dragged her brother to the gardens. 

When she got there she took several turns before they reached a part of the garden her brother haven't seen before. It was goregeous, full of the bright fushia flowers around a fountain. 

She turned and looked at her brothers awed face and grinned. 

'I knew he would love it.' 

"It's so pretty." He smiled at her and ran towards the flowers. Allura followed her brother happily, watching as he stroked a few petals of the fushia flowers. "Can we make flower crowns?" 

She gasped and grinned. "Of course! We are royalty after all." She turned and started picking the flowers to make her brother a crown, knowing he would make her one. He did the same and within a few dobashes the two sibling has were leaned against the fountain and making their crowns. They made their crowns in peace, listening to sounds of the bustling castle a little but away and the sounds of the fountain water. 

"Allura?" Lance broke the peace and looked up at his sister, who was almost down with her crown. 

She hummed in response to her brother and continued to braid the flowers into the crown. 'Only three more to go.'

"Do you think we'll always be like this?" Lance asked softly, his voice full of an emotion the princess could not identify. 

She blinked in suprised and looked up at her brother. "What do you mean Lance?" 

He looked down at his finshed crown and cleached it in his small hands. "Nevermind. It's stuipd." 

Allura frowned but shurgged it off, she finished her crown quickly and looked up at the younger Altean. He looked so down, like the world itself was against him. She knew he shouldn't be looking like that as a 10 year old but there wasn't much she could do. 

The princess sighed and stood up abruptly, surprising her brother. "Lance I will always be by your side, we will always be together." She smiled down at him. 

Lance smiled at his sister then jumped on her for a hug. "Promise 'lura?" 

"I promise Lance." She said as she pulled away and kissed his cheek before placing the flower crown on his head. 

He giggled and put his crown on her as well. 

~~~~~~~

Allura woke up feeling groggy and numb. Her head hurt and her face was wet. 

Wet becuase she cried. 

'Im so sorry Lance. I broke my promise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We went with option #1, but don't worry this arc will only be about 3 chapters, and the next chapter is so long already as it is. 
> 
> Stay tuned and feel free to comment with any questions or concerns you have and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading :)


	9. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Hey guys.....so I'm am so sorry that this hasn't been getting updated at all or anything like that. And I'm sorry to say but this won't be getting updated anymore after this.

I really did like this story and my ideas for it and I still do, it's just I really don't like the way I wrote out the story or anything like that. Like the way I wrote Alfor and Coran, that's not how I usually would protray those characters and I feel like I forced them into roles that don't match them. I also worked some things in ways that are either bad representations or just poorly written. I'm just....I can't keep going with this story anymore. I've tried to power through and honestly I spent the last four months trying to write the next chapter but it's just not working for me. 

So I have decided to abandon this story and I'm so sorry. 

However! I'm not going to abandon it completely. I'm planning on rewriting it in a way that I like and in a way that will represent the characters properly. I'll be writing it soon and I'm going to write the frist 10 or so chapters before I post it so you guys can actually have a semi normal update schedule. 

The new story will be posted with a different name and summary and things like that. And I'll edit this chapter and add a link for it when I finally post it.

I am so sorry to all of you who have been keeping an eye on this story and those who commented and such you all have really helped me a lot in trying to keep me motivated and I really appreciate all of you! Thank you so much. 

 

I will also be posting other fanfics here as well (my oneshot folder is huge omg) so please feel free to check them out! 

Again I'm sorry and thank you for everything!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my OCs and wild ideas. All credit goes to Voltron and DreamWorks.
> 
> Feel free to follow my Tumblr, ResurrectionByJoe!


End file.
